


Look back and laugh

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [18]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Champagne, Gen, Light Angst, Mainly lighthearted, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Reference to previous fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Behind Jonas' entire life is one long running joke.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 18 'There's a funny story behind all this, surely'





	Look back and laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> I wish I had some alcohol (not necessarily champagne though)
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Jonas had always hoped that there was a funny story behind his power problem. For there to be a story at all would have been a great relief but he particularly wanted it to be funny. As a teenager, he reveled in dark comedy, the blackest of the black. He lightened up quite a bit as an adult, much to his family's relief, but the principles remained of the same. Everyone always looked for meaning after tragedies and Jonas experienced more than his fair share. To find out the whole mess was one big joke was something he would not only accept but happily laugh at it.

When Victor showed up Jonas got his wish. He got his story and it was certainly funny. Not 'Haha' funny, more 'that's kind of weird' funny. As expected he laughed at the explanation with ease. Everyone did, mostly because it was hard to know how else to react. However, accepting it proved to be a lot harder.

"But why?" He asked one evening. Victor and he sat just outside of their new apartment building on chairs that had been clumsily dragged out from the kitchen. They were celebrating the move which was already going a lot smoother than their last one. It was a party of a budget, the cheapest champagne they could find poured into pink plastic cocktail glasses, which Jonas had taken to like a fish to water.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Victor groaned. He didn't even have to clarify the questions subject. Victor hadn't had much experience with the group yet, barely a month of it, but he'd already discovered the types and quantities of alcohol that got Jonas drunk and existential. He'd found the same for Sebastian and was sure that Donald wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"But it's so stupid" he slurred out the short sentence, struggling to keep his thoughts coherent. "You created this magic fizzy drug thing and your first thought was to give it to a bunch of unborn babies. I mean why?"

"The same reason anyone has kids, Jonas. I was bored" he stated bluntly. It was so supposed to be a joke but you'd never be able to tell by his tone. Besides, it wasn't like it was his first thought.

"You didn't have kids. You didn't have me. You weren't there for me" Victor rolled his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure whether he had entered a drunken lecture or whether Jonas was just listing off facts. He decided to air on the side of caution and presume it was a lecture.

"I know I wasn't. I wanted to be honestly. It's just my employment to the government was sort of non-negotiable" The word 'employment' was used rarely loosely, as was the word 'government' for that matter. There was certainly money involved, a generous amount even, but it wasn't a job he could easily quit and move on from. It was more of a consensual imprisonment than anything else. "It's a shame to, from a scientific stand point. I missed all the good stuff"

"Oh yeah, the good stuff" Jonas mocked. "I'm sure that would be a ton of stuff" He could only imagine the chaos that would bring. His youth brought a fear and a subsequent hatred of many things: doctors, councilors, people in general. Jonas and a scientist would have been a terrible mix. No matter how qualified and well meaning they claimed to be Jonas would have dispised them. If Victor had known him back then one of them would have ended up dead and they were both fully aware of which. 

"Hmm" Victor replied, unsure of what to say. A rare experience for him.

"Well, too late now. No good stuff left here" Jonas continued as he went to take another sip from his cup.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. If all else fails I can always wait for you and Virginia to get bored" Victor smirked. Completely caught off guard, Jonas spat a mouth full of his drink onto the pavement, not the first expression he wanted to give his neighbours. Victor laughed and took his chair back indoors, leaving Jonas choking on champagne.


End file.
